


03:00 Uhr Nacht - Nichtigkeiten

by PantheraSade



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Boredom, Drug Use, Nostalgia, Television Watching, Zombies
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mir gehört der Charakter Jesse Pinkman nicht.<br/>Alle rechte liegen bei Vince Gilligan<br/>-<br/>Diese winzige FF schrieb ich einzig und alleine, um den Jesse in mir drin nach außen zu geben.<br/>Es muss niemand gefallen und wenn doch... mh.. cool ^^'</p>
    </blockquote>





	03:00 Uhr Nacht - Nichtigkeiten

**Author's Note:**

> Mir gehört der Charakter Jesse Pinkman nicht.  
> Alle rechte liegen bei Vince Gilligan  
> -  
> Diese winzige FF schrieb ich einzig und alleine, um den Jesse in mir drin nach außen zu geben.  
> Es muss niemand gefallen und wenn doch... mh.. cool ^^'

Nun war es 3:00Uhr Nacht beziehungsweiße früh.

Der Fernseher flimmerte und es wurde "Zombie Strippers!" in grässlich hässlicher roten Splatterschrift eingeblendet.  
Jesse runzelte leicht die Stirn über so viel Schwachfug. Dann entkam ihm ein dünnes schmunzeln  
und leises schnauben als er seine Augen kurz zu den Papers zwischen seinen Fingern gleiten lies.  
Er war im Inbegriff sich noch einen Joint zu drehen. Diesmal mit mehr Pott. Das würde alles schön ausklingen lassen.  
War sein Tag nicht schon spannend genug.  
Eine schreiende Frau im Fernsehen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Film.  
Er hob den fast fertigen Joint etwas an und leckte über eine Seite des Papiers um es dann zusammen zu drehen.  
Halbarschig geschauspielert Zombies stolperten im Film umher, die von Leuten mit Waffen niedergemetzelt wurden.  
Einem wurde der fette Kopf von der Rübe geblasen.  
Jesse kicherte leise. Es weckte Erinnerungen an seine Lieblingsserie The Walking Dead.  
Jesse schnappte sich das schwarze Feuerzeug vom Tisch, steckte sich sein Gedrehtes in den Mund und zündete es an.  
Ein tiefer langer Zug, den Atem anhaltend, erneutes Zombiegemetzel im TV sehend und den weißen Rauch langsam wieder ausatmend  
lehnte er sich in seiner bequemen Couch zurück.  
Ob Badger oder Skinny Pete wohl noch wach wären? Fauler, träger Jesse…  
Das THC zeigte seine Wirkung. Guter Stoff.. feiner Stoff.. vom Richtgen gekauft.  
Er bemerkte dass unter den Stripperinnen eine war, die man der Kategorie Gothic zuordnen konnte.. sofort stach es in seiner Brust.. 

Jane…

Jesse schüttelte seinen Kopf. Und wie sie sich räkelte… mit ihren schwarzen Haaren…  
er schüttelte fester… und kippte zur Seite um. Leise seufzte Jesse und nahm nochmals einen Zug seines Joints, schloss dann die blauen Augen.  
Alles drehte sich. Es drehte sich… es drehte sich um Jane.. Mr. White… Mr… 

Zeit schlafen zu gehen Pinkman… zeit schlafen zu gehen…


End file.
